


The Unexpected Consequences of Pyromania (or why Dean is pro-feminists)

by netweight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-13
Updated: 2009-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netweight/pseuds/netweight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you even know what a feminist is?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected Consequences of Pyromania (or why Dean is pro-feminists)

"Finally, a case involving feminists!"

"Dean! I don't think- ... do you even _know_ what a feminist is?"

"Women who don't wear bras, Sammy." He pauses and then says in a reverent, dazed tone," Women who set their bras _on fire_."

His eyes glaze over.

Sam slaps a hand over his face.

"They don't do that anymore! Now it's all third wave, focusing on issues of race, class, sexuality, sexual empowerment and rejection of binary gender codes..."

He trails off, seeing Dean's mouth go slack.

And sometimes Sam should just learn to keep his own mouth shut.

"Rejection of binary gender codes? Really?"

Dean flashes a thoroughly indecent leer.

Sam flashes back to the Double Mint twins. With the… and the….

"You know what, forget it. I don't wanna know."

This is ending… nowhere good.

Later, after Dean has finally snapped out of it, he ventures hopefully, "Do you think one of them would burn a bra if we _asked_ them?"

 _Nowhere_ good.


End file.
